


House of Strays

by fujipuri



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Must get it out of my mind, My cats demanded this, Not my best work at all, Pets, domestic life, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujipuri/pseuds/fujipuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky adopted too many stray cats and dogs. Steve tried to find a solution that's best for all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Strays

It was precisely 4 months after they got together when Steve realised he needed to take control of the situation currently taking place in their floor. Ever since Bucky moved in to Stark Tower, living together with the rest of the Avengers, and then confess their undying love for eternity between the rainbows and unicorns and ponies... 

 

_Steve smacked Tony in the head for interrupting his problem, who then walked out the door, muttering he was right._

 

Bucky just came back from the grocery when he saw Tony walked past him near the elevator, giving Bucky the evil eye for causing his headache. Bucky went inside the apartment, looking confused. His hands were carrying several shopping bags full of cat and dog foods, toys, and snacks. As he was walking inside the hallway, he saw Steve standing there, as if he was waiting for Bucky to come back home.

 

At the same time, the dogs were running up and about, greeting their master who just came home with loads of goodies. Bucky tried to pet them but with his hands full, he just smiled and ordered them to calm down.

 

“You know if you wanted to come, you could’ve just say so.” said Bucky while walking towards the storage room with the shopping bags. “Oh, I got Suze some more of that bacon snacks. She loved them last time. I got a new food for Misha as well, this one says it’s for fussy cat. He won’t touch the last food we bought for him. I got more toys for the dogs as well, most of the old ones are destroyed already. You want anything for dinner? We can go out or order in.. Steve?”

 

Bucky caught Steve staring at him while storing all the pets’ food away from prying paws. Steve stood next to the store room, hands folded in front of his chest, his face looking serious. He didn’t say a word. The dogs though, still panting and circling them. The eight cats they have, were no where to be seen. Probably still sleeping and enjoying the warm sun.

 

“Is there something wrong, Steve? Did one of the pets got hurt? Not Chewy right? He’s been acting funny this morning, I thought I’m going to take him to the vet this afternoon if he’s not getting any better.” Bucky suddenly worried about one of his dog. The dog, Chewbacca, Chewy for short, a small brown maltese, had been adopted only several days ago and had not been eating well from day one. Ever since Steve agreed to Bucky’s request of getting a few pets of their own, Bucky had been taking home cats and dogs who were injured or disabled, or animals who unlikely to be adopted or re-home, and even animals from kill shelters. Not that Steve minded the additional pitter patter at their floor on Avenger Tower, but it’s been getting out of control with the numbers.

 

“We need to talk.” Steve finally said it. Straight to the point. Steve realised he cannot delay this talk any further if he ever wanted to solve the problem. Calling it a problem seems harsh but it might just become a problem in the long run. “It’s about the pets.”

 

Bucky dropped his entire shopping bags to the floor and sighed, “You regret getting everyone, aren’t you? I knew this day would come eventually, but I thought maybe somehow I could get away with it. You’ve been too kind to me since day one, I guess I kinda abused your kindness. I’m really sorry, but just give me some time, okay? I’ll find some good home for them, or we can always return them to the rescue centre. I’m sure we can work something out. Please don’t throw them out.”

 

“Why on Earth would I throw them out? Did Tony say something to you?” Steve looked a little confused upon hearing Bucky’s respond. He was thinking a completely different conversation from what apparently occupying Bucky’s mind. 

 

Now it was Bucky who startled, “But you said, we need to talk about the pets? I know I’m not the best role model, you took me back at my worst moment in life, and the fact that we’re together now, I can’t thank you enough. I don’t deserve all these good stuff you’ve been showing me all these times. The pets were my selfish request and still, you let me have that. I guess I went a little overboard, I’m sorry.”

 

“Buck, stop. Stop and listen, okay?” said Steve while rubbing his temple, feeling slightly unhappy hearing Bucky’s self doubt, “You know, let’s just sit down first, ‘kay? I need to rethink my words for a bit.”

 

With that, they both walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. Bucky kept quiet, waiting for Steve to say something. The dogs and cats must’ve felt something in the air because they were all unusually quiet. Steve leaned backward and rested his back on the sofa for a few seconds before turning his face towards Bucky, who were watching him patiently.

 

The dogs, and some of the cats that decided to show up, scattered around the sofa and on the carpet. The dogs still panting, but the cats decided to curl up and yawned instead. Back to their little nap time.

 

“First thing first, Buck. You deserved all these good stuff, okay? I love you, and I will do anything for you. Secondly, those pets, I would never throw them away, nor return them. I promised you that. I also gave you my words that we can adopt those who needs the most help. You do went a little overboard though, considering this is a huge floor we got to ourselves and yet almost being run over by cats and dogs. I lost track on how many we have right now, and I doubt they get the same care that we intended to give them in the first place. Which is not what you had in mind before, am I right?”

 

Bucky nodded in defeat, he understood the situation completely. They couldn’t keep up with the current pets they have right now. He knew exactly how many they have, he keep track with each one but it’s getting more difficult to care for them. He knew he had to do something about it. “So, what do you suggest? We can’t return them.”

 

“I’ve talk to some of our friends, and their friends as well. Pepper and Nat wanted to take some of the cats, Clint wanted a dog for Lucky’s companion when he’s not around. Sam also mentioned that he knew some hospitals that might be interested in getting care animals for the Children Department. The tower itself able to occupy these pets, better than just our floor and believe it or not, Tony suggested maybe we can use one of the empty floors as animal shelter. We can hire people to care for them when we can’t, including a vet station for emergency. You look like you just swallowed a bitter pill, Buck. Are you okay? Is this bothering you?”

 

Bucky jumped out of the sofa faster than Steve could turned his head around to face him, “Are you kidding me?! You’re not playing me, are you, punk? This is real? We don’t have to give them up??” 

 

What happened next was definitely not something Steve could predict, as Bucky jumped back to Steve’s lap, kissing him with such happiness, hugging and laughing at the same time. The adrenaline must’ve been more than he expected, as Bucky tried to keep up with his breathing too. Steve could feel the rush sapping out of Bucky’s body, his face flushed with so much excitement. Steve slide his hands around Bucky’s, hugging him tightly, while laughing at Bucky’s reaction at the same time. “You okay with this? Really? We can share these babies of yours? I get to have you selfishly again?”

 

Bucky loved Steve’s laughter more than anything, it was addicting, and infectious. _Definitely infectious._ Bucky nodded in agreement, “Yes, Stevie, we can share them. We can always check on them, anyway. Here I thought you’re not the jealous type.”

 

Steve stroked Bucky’s face slowly, and kissed him deeply for a few seconds before saying another word, “I’m not jealous, I just want to have you all by myself.” Steve smiled smugly, giving Bucky’s ass a squeeze, “All mine.”

 

“You dirty old man.” Bucky throw Steve another kisses, where they ended up in the bedroom.

 

............

 

Three weeks later... 

 

 

The shelter floor finally ready for unveiling, some of the pets were moved there, while a few went to hospitals and their friends, Bucky get to keep two cats and two dogs on their floor. Steve did promise that they can always check up on the others whenever they want.

 

It was a slightly cloudy morning when the opening of the shelter began, but the cloud certainly didn’t dampen their high spirits. The animals must've sensed the people’s energy and been hyper all morning. The cats been meowing, calling for attentions.

 

The bowls had been piled with food, the water filled to the brim, toys were pilling up on each of the pets’ rooms, beds were comfy and soft. It’s finally time to share the shelter with the rest of their friends and family. It was a small party, enough not to make the animals getting more excited than they already were. Cakes and champagne shared all around, the chatters turned into buzzing in the air, laughters, smiles and the occasional baby talk to the animals. 

 

It was a great day for Steve and Bucky, and their friends. Bucky got partial of his dreams of  sharing his second chance in life with the others, Steve got Bucky on his side. There might be aliens and villains ready to kick into gear within hours, days, weeks or even months, who knows. 

 

For now, they were thrilled to be surrounded with so much joy and plenty of fur kids.


End file.
